2 2
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sakuno escondía algo que para los demás no sería nada. Echizen, preocupado, decidirá seguirla y descubrirá el lado adorable de la joven muchacha junto a una decisión futura.


**Premio del concurso en Imaginación Fanfiction**

en la **sección de Pot.**

_Ganadora:_

**Julii Fanfiction**

**Ryosaku.**

* * *

**Título:**

**2+2**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Quizás un poco de Ooc, pero creo que no.

**Resumen:** Sakuno escondía algo que para los demás no sería nada. Echizen, preocupado, decidirá seguirla y descubrirá el lado adorable de la joven muchacha junto a una decisión futura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ryuzaki actuaba de una forma extraña. Misteriosa. Había cambiado sus hábitos repentinamente. Él no se habría dado cuenta si no fuera porque, tras terminar su trabajo— obligado— en la biblioteca del instituto, la vio escabullirse por la parte trasera del edificio de tenis. Aquel lugar solo daba a un edificio en ruinas, que unía el patio prohibido de la escuela con un viejo pasillo.

Echizen conocía, creía, lo suficiente a la chica como para saber que ella nunca haría pellas*. Era el tipo de chica que se aguantaba un dolor de barriga hasta que se le saltaban las lágrimas—, como aquella vez que tuvo que acompañarla hasta la enfermera, cargándola en su espalda, y escuchar cómo la enfermera regañaba a la chica por soportar el dolor y no acudir antes—, y mucho menos, rompería las normas.

Por ese mismo motivo le extrañaba muchísimo el comportamiento tan extraño. Es que ni siquiera se llevaba a la chica chillona de coletas consigo. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas.

La primera: Ryuzaki estaba convirtiéndose en una mala chica, frecuentando malas compañías—, pues también se escuchaban rumores de que por esa zona habían pandillas muy peligrosas—, y metiéndose en un mundo nada sano.

Y la segunda: Él no podía dejar que una chica— por no decir la única— que no le molestaba, cayera en malas manos. No era la primera vez que tenía que salvarle su—, precioso—, trasero.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la mente aquella palabra. Ryuzaki no tenía un precioso trasero. Tenía un trasero como las chicas de su edad. Exactamente eso.

Autoconvencido, sacudió la cabeza y decidió que esa tarde, después del club, la seguiría.

Tenía que averiguar que ocurría con ella.

Y ahí estaba ella. Mirando a su alrededor antes de ceñirse la mochila a su hombro y echar a correr. Conocía la puertecilla de hierro medio abierta que los delincuentes utilizaban para pasar. Apartaba los matorrales con ambas manos y se agachaba frente al hierro.

Le sorprendía que fuera capaz de seguir el camino sin perderse. Señal de que no era la primera vez y que, quizás, llevara más tiempo del que él pensaba comportándose de ese modo extraño y peligroso.

Ryuzaki pasó las enredaderas, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, dejando los zapatos cuidadosamente a su lado. Empujó la madera y se adentró. Ryoma la siguió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Al contrario que la chica, no se quitó los zapatos y entró, moviendo la nariz por culpa del polvo.

Bajo los cuatro escalones que te llevaban hacia el pasillo y se detuvo al reconocer una figura, agazapada junto a una esquina. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus ojos se habituaran.

—Ryu…

Calló, cuando ella se giró y llevándose un dedo a la boca le chistó para acallarlo. Sorprendido, Ryoma se acercó más. Ryuzaki señaló hacia el lado del pasillo y sonrió. Sus ojos se adecuaron lentamente al contraste de la luz sobre la penumbra, dándole toques grises y marrones a la vieja madera y sucias paredes.

Esperaba ver matones, listos con palos y cadenas. Pircings en las orejas, fumando y escupiendo como unos campeones en el suelo. Y sin embargo, no vio nada. Miró hacia ella arqueando una ceja, preguntándose qué clase de broma era esa. La chica volvió a extender el brazo, pero esta vez, en un ángulo diferente que él siguió.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

Dos pequeños gatos jugueteaban en medio del pasillo, mordisqueándose uno a otro, golpeándose con las patas, persiguiéndose las colas.

Miró hacia ella, quien sonrió y señaló el comedero y bebedero de los gatos más una bolsita con comida de gato que sostenía entre sus rodillas. Si se fijaba bien, la zona donde los gatos jugaban, la comida descansaba y posiblemente, hacían sus necesidades, en una caja baja y cuadrada que tenía arena, era cosa de la muchacha. En un rincón había un recogedor y una escoba.

Así que ese era todo el secreto.

Ryoma se sentó junto a ella, bufando. Se había preocupado por nada.

Repentinamente, los maullidos de los gatos se detuvieron. Había suspirado demasiado fuerte. La chica se sorprendió y tiró de su chaqueta.

—T-tenemos que irnos o se asustarán de nosotros y…

Ryoma alargó la mano cuando el primer gato se acercó hasta ellos. Sakuno le miró estupefacta. Llevaba más de un mes intentando que los animales se hicieran a ella. Ni siquiera se fiaban cuando les echaba comida. Y él, se los ganaba en nada. El primer gato rozó su frente con sus nudillos y el segundo se sentó sobre sus piernas. Ryoma no tardó en nada en ser el centro de atención de ambos felinos.

Sakuno estuvo a punto de inflar las mejillas, molesta. ¿Cómo podía llegar de la nada él y hacerse tan amigo? Entonces, recordó que él ya tenía en posesión un gato y que ambos felinos le encontrarían más amigable que a ella, que no poseía mascota alguna.

Mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar y recargar su comida, los gatos jugaron con Ryoma, quien de repente, parecía más un niño que el chico serio y frio que solía ser. Sakuno se sorprendió a sí misma observándole, como si fuera la mejor película que hubiera en el cine que no te cansabas de ver.

Ryoma tenía dos cosas que terminaban siempre atrapándola más que a nadie.

La primera: La gentileza que se esforzaba por esconder tras un caparazón frio y serio. Si él hubiera sido malo, nunca los gatos se habrían acercado a él. Sakuno confiaba mucho en las opiniones de los animales, aunque fueran de la calle.

La segunda: Es que era condenadamente interesante. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo de él. Y quería saber mucho. Ryoma era un secreto andante o por lo menos, eso le parecía a la gran mayoría, ella incluida.

Uno de los gatos reptó hasta ella, oscilando su cuerpo para rozarse contra su pierna. Sakuno agrandó los ojos, incluso tembló con ganas de emitir un quejido para enmarcar su felicidad. Su cara estaba colorada y cuando miró hacia abajo y el felino maulló, miró hacia él, ansiosa.

—Acarícialo— invitó.

Sakuno se agachó con cautela y posó la mano sobre la cabeza del minino. Éste maulló y ronroneo, frotándose más. Llegó hasta el cacharro del agua y, tras meter una pata, empezó a lamérsela. La joven rio y miró hacia atrás, hacia él y sonrió abiertamente. Ryoma suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

Todo había quedado en una estúpida confusión. Lo que él había creído que eran unos matones resultaron ser gatos adorables. Lo que pensaba que ella hacía mal, era una buena obra.

De nuevo, si sumaba dos más dos, terminaba dándose cuenta de que, sí, la única mujer que había llamado su atención en sus catorce años, era la mejor que podía haber encontrado. Ocultando una sonrisa entre sus brazos cruzados sobre las piernas, la observó, jugando con los gatos y sonrojándose ante el intento de retener su felicidad.

_Sí, será una buena madre._

Pero claro, eso era algo que no pensaba— aunque realmente lo hiciera—, ni le diría jamás a nadie. Quien necesitara saber algo de ellos, solo tenía que sumar.

* * *

**N/a**

Pues listo. Felicidades por ganar Julii nwn.

¡Pronto más concursos!


End file.
